Praedia Bellica: The Spoils of War
by jabarber69
Summary: Dumbledore made the worst mistake anyone could ever make in keeping Harry Potter ignorant of the wizarding world! Slaves, manipulative Dumbledore, Independent Harry No spoilers, No HBP, No DH.


Praedia Bellica: The Spoils of War

By jabarber69

PG 13 HP

Dumbledore made the worst mistake anyone could ever make in keeping Harry Potter ignorant of the wizarding world! Slaves, manipulative Dumbledore, Independent Harry No spoilers, No HBP, No DH.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor am I making any money off of this story.

Chapter 1 

Harry James Potter a nine-year-old raven haired boy was browsing the shelves of books in a used bookstore near the junk shop he had just dropped off the last of his cousin old broken down toys. Said toys had accumulated over the years in the upstairs bedroom that had been until just recently his cousin Dudley's second bedroom that is until one of Dudley's friends had let out during one of there braggart moments at the local school that the Potter brat was a nobody that lived in a cupboard under the stairs at the Dursley's house. When this had gotten back to the Dursleys they quickly had moved their nephew Harry from his bedroom in said cupboard to their son's second bedroom after threatening their nephew with a beating if he ever admitted to having to live in the cupboard for the last 8 years.

Now Harry was a normal looking kid, except his hair looked windblown all the time and his eyes were the coolest emerald green that caused girls of all ages to slightly swoon when they got a look at them. He was also a special little boy, even more special than people realized. You see Harry was a wizard and not just any wizard but to the hidden world of wizards worldwide he was known as the boy-who-lived! But Harry of course didn't know any of this mainly because he at fifteen months had been secretly hidden away at his aunt and uncles house by a manipulative old wizard by the name of Albus Dumbledore right after his parents had been killed by a evil and dark wizard by the name of Lord Voldemort but who had died sort of after trying and failing to kill young Harry who had been hit with the killing curse, a curse that up until now had been unblockable but somehow young Harry at 15 months of age had not only blocked it but had thrown it back at Voldemort killing said dark wizard body but not his spirit leaving behind a curse scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on young Harry's forehead.

Now unknown to all but young Harry he had a special gift and for lack of a better word and mainly because his aunt and uncle freaked out over this word he called his gift, "magic!"

Ever since he could remember he has had these amazing abilities. The first he could remember was being able to with at first waving his hand and arm but then later just wanting it done he could make things happen. Like clean his room or any room for that matter pretty much instantly. Also clean himself and his clothes, reshape his clothes to make them fit him better, conjure food and drinks. Basically anything he wanted done he could do it with his mind by just wishing or wanting it done.

Though he had to constantly be aware that he didn't do it in front of his relatives (for fear of a beating) or anyone else especially after he saw a show on the telly one day while he was cleaning the kitchen floor during one of his chores he secretly watched the telly his fat cousin was watching while pigging out on some food at the kitchen table, the show showed some futuristic science thriller about this guy who had these amazing abilities and when he was found out the government took him away and poked and prodded him while locking him away for the rest of his life trying to find out why he could do the things he could do, so with that in mind young Mr. Potter was scared to death that that would happen to him if someone found out about his amazing abilities so he kept them to himself.

Over the years he had found out that he could do other things as well. When he was 5 years of age he while doing the weeding of the flower beds found out quite by accident that by touching the ground and thinking what he wanted done: like weeding and tilling the flowerbeds all around the yard, also mowing the yard and getting rid of the clippings, edging the grass near the pavement, and pruning the bushes, it would get done just about instantly!

This little ability allowed him to have time to start doing some of the neighbor's yards for extra money used to buy him some decent clothes and food. He also found he could use his mind ability to basically have people not notice him while he was doing his magic. This helped a lot since he basically could do a yard in about a minute and that would of course been noticed and brought unwanted attention to himself.

Another ability he found he could do at age 5 was also found by accident while one night in his cupboard under the stairs he got tangled up while trying to take his pants off and fell against a darkened corner when the next thing he knew he found himself outside in the hallway. Scared and wondering how he got out of the cupboard especially after he quickly checked and found the door still locked he started to panic when he heard someone coming down the stairs he quickly hid himself against the shadowy wall near a table when suddenly he found himself back inside the cupboard. At first he thought it had been a dream but after thinking about it he concluded that it was another ability, which he confirmed after the person moving around went back upstairs by leaning up against the shadowy corner wall and finding himself out of the cupboard again. He was thrilled now he had a way to raid the fridge and eat at night without worry of getting caught. For one if they noticed the food gone they would figure it was Dudley cause they always locked him inside the cupboard at night not letting him out until early morning so he could fix their breakfast. He soon found out that he could what he called shadow walk to anywhere he wanted to go, day or night all he needed was a shadow to walk into.

At 6 another ability kicked in, He found while doing yard work that he could also water the yard and beds after he was finished by willing it to happen. He also at 6 started taking judo lessons paying for them himself with the money he got from yard work. Also at age 6 he started at the local school while his cousin attended a private school, which his parents could afford since they didn't spend any money on their nephew.

At 7 he found he could manipulate air. Also at school during gym class he found he had an unerring ability to hit an arrow with a bow from any angle or distance. Also while watching some older boys throwing knives at a target against a tree he decided to give a try especially after they left leaving the knife stuck in the tree he guess for later use. He found he also had the unerring ability to throw knives and later other pointed objects at any target with either hand and hit the bulls-eye every time!

He also at 7 years of age found out another ability that actually got him a beating from his uncle and what his relatives thought was two weeks locked in the cupboard on bread and water rations when his aunt absolutely disgusted with his always messy windblown hair had cut if all off one night before school but the next morning when she opened the door to his cupboard she screamed when she found her nephews hair had grown back to actually what it was before she had cut it off.

During the two week period in which his relatives had informed the school that he was sick, he while locked in his cupboard had practiced that newfound ability. He found after much practice that he could make his hair any length and he could also changed his hair color. He also over the next year found he could change slightly his facial features and his eye color but that was all he could ever do, well except for changing his fingerprints but that was years down the road before he figured that out.

One day couple of months before turning 8 while squatting down to place his hands in a flower bed to do his magic on a neighbors yard he heard some hissing from what turned out to be a garden snake but the hissing sounded like English at first but later he figured it out that it wasn't.

_Stupid human, interrupting my sleep oh well time to go feed here mousy, mousy!_

_Hey did you just talk to me!_ cried out Harry

_You speak, I have never come across a speaker before! _cried the snake

Well needless to say he had a nice little chat with the snake before it went along looking for a meal. From that day forward Harry always kept an eye out for any reptiles so he could speak to them.

When young Mr. Potter woke up on his 8th birthday and after putting on his glasses he first thought that his glasses were dirty caused everything was blurry but then he started to take them off his hand brushed up against his ears and he was startled to find not only was his ears pointed but that when he took off his glasses he had perfect vision. He later found out that night that he also acquired perfect vision at night too! But for now he was freaking out thinking of how he was going to hide his ears when suddenly his ears morphed back into the round ones he had the night before which caused another eep from him especially after he wanted to mentally slap himself in forgetting that he had the ability to change his features. He had also found out later when he was let out to make breakfast for his relatives that he had grown a couple of inches and filled out a little bit more. Not much mind you cause he was at the normal weight and height for his age but now he was slightly taller and had more muscle tone.

He also soon found out another ability that kicked in, he could manipulate fire and he had always been smart especially in school but after his 8th birthday its like he developed a photographic memory or something cause he got way more smarter and found he could read faster while attaining what he read and more advanced books too!

He had always been a straight "A" student but now he started branching out into more advanced studies that he did independently.

At age 9 besides moving into his cousin's second bedroom he also started taking karate lessons since he had pretty much mastered judo, which had blown away his sensei.

After he moved into the second bedroom he got permission from his aunt to get rid of all the broken toys and games in the bedroom as well as all the ones in the attic. Unknown to his relatives he while using his "magic" fixed all the broken toys and games and sold them to that junk shop for some extra cash that he stashed in a secret place he had created up in the attic.

After making his last delivery of old but repaired toys sold to the junk shop this brings us back to the browsing of the used bookstore around the corner.

Harry is currently just browsing looking for something interesting to read. In his hand he already had several books that he had pulled with the intent of buying them. When suddenly he sees a book, which he reads the title of out loud.

"Praedia Bellica: The Spoils of War, before loosing interest and moving on to the next title on the shelf. Not knowing with saying those words on the title he started a chain reaction that will be felt around the world, that is the hidden world of the witches and wizards.

You see when he said Praedia Bellica out loud it sent out a invisible burst of magical energy not felt by Harry since he was the originator but soon felt by every living magical creature in the world but most importantly the human magic users.

Unknown to Harry but that book was a wizarding book that had somehow found its way into the non-magical or what the wizarding world called muggles. By reading that title aloud he put into place ancient magic not seen in 1500 years. In fact it was mostly forgotten about except for the few that love history or some of the law enforcement officers in the Dept of Magical Law Enforcement and most of the Unspeakables in the Dept of Mysteries.

You see it is an old and very ancient magical law that basically states that a winner of a magical duel that is pure of heart can say those words to the (dead) looser of the duel if they are of a dark nature and then become the master of all his money, property and his family (wives, daughters, son's, cousins, uncles, etc…all family unless it is decided in a magical oath before the duel stating what the winner can claim or not claim.

The reason why this magical law is nearly forgotten is simple, in the last 1500 years or so all magical duels unless it is a battle in a war and actually a large portion of those the combatants decide before the battle on what can be claimed or not, so you see to keep anybody from claiming his property and relatives all magical duelers now state up front what can be claimed and what can't be claimed. In fact it is so much the norm that very few duels or battles over the last millennium have been fought without those oaths in place.

All except for one Dark Lord named Voldemort. In his arrogance he never bothered with the law figuring that nobody could ever defeat him. That is until a 15-month-old baby boy named Harry James Potter did one Halloween night some odd 8 years ago.

Another little odd fact about the wizarding world especially in the British Isles and also in Europe is that the purebloods are all inter-related. Also there is a little know theory, said theory held mostly by the unspeakables in the Dept. of Mysteries that all muggleborns are the first magical users of long forgotten squib lines. So in retrospect you could say that most of the human magical users in Britain, Europe and other parts of the world in the last millennium or so due to inter-breeding are all related to each other somehow down thru their lines.

So when the Praedia Bellica was spoken aloud by Mr. Potter the winner and last known heir of Gryffindor, his wife Ravenclaw and also Hufflepuff, of a magical duel against a very dead (body died, just because there is a spirit floating around doesn't make him alive) Dark Lord Voldemort who being the last known heir of Slytherin and since most of all wizards in Britain and Europe and most of the rest of the world are inter-related the surge of magic hit them and suddenly they found themselves the slaves and property of one Harry James Potter age 9-years-old!

The most predominately problem with this was that nobody except one Albus Dumbledore knew where young Mr. Potter was hidden away at, now originally Hagrid a half giant who had delivered young Harry to Privet Drive the home of his relatives and also Professor McGonagall deputy headmistress and head of house for Gryffindor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry who had staked out the residents all day before the said young Mr. Potter was left on the doorstep by Albus Dumbledore and who had always ranted to Dumbledore about how bad the Dursleys were to the point where he got tired of it one day and obliviated the knowledge she had of that day concerning Harry and his relatives and he also obliviated Hagrid so he couldn't say anything to Minerva McGonagall to make her figure out she had been obliviated.

So the only person who knew where young Mr. Potter was found himself locked away in his office dieing from Magic of all things. You see when the Potters died Albus Dumbledore who had witnessed the Potters Will and who knew that it stated on the Will that under no circumstances was their son Harry James Potter to ever be introduced let alone be raised by the Dursleys, had after their deaths and knowing that Voldemort spirit was still floating around and he could potentially come back to life again someday wanted to make sure he could control the only weapon they had that could finally rid the world of that evil Tom Riddle a.k.a. Lord Voldemort. So he had purposely miss-spelled and miss said his name on the Will so he could if needed do what he needed to do for the greater good! The trouble was that magic itself decided that Albus Dumbledore knowingly corrupted the will of magic so his punishment by her was death.

So there you go the only one who knew where Harry Potter was, was dead. Well except for Mrs. Figg over on Magnolia street but she soon found herself in a world of hurt. You see when the surge of magic hit her, being so close to it and her being over 100-years-old and also being a squib she had a heart attack and died from it.

So without a master to report and submit too, this caused wide spread panic. You see they had no money cause there old money and property now belong to their master and without his permission they couldn't access it so they had no way to buy food and they couldn't go to work or school without his permission or even use magic, so basically they were screwed.

It wasn't long before the goblins took charge. First in Diagon Alley and then in Hogsmeade, and then the other alleys in European countries, they took possession of all the books, apothecary items, trunks and what-not in all the stores since it now belong to the Potters and put it all in new vaults they set up for the Potters down inside gringotts. Since they also didn't know where Mr. Potter was at and knowing now that basically there was no more human wizarding world left in Europe they left a way for a Potter to contact them in Diagon Alley with a sign on the door and then closed up all human access doors in the alleys basically moving back underground with only access for humans to bank in the United States, South American, some parts of Africa, India, and Asia.

With the goblins disappearing from Europe the human witches and wizards soon found themselves dieing off. Without permission they couldn't work, or even steal since all the magical stuff now belong to their master magic itself wouldn't let them steal it and since most of them had no knowledge of the muggle world they didn't know how to go about living in the muggle world much less stealing from it. The ones that did soon started dieing out too, even though they were eating the things they either stole or sold for food since there master didn't give them permission to eat there bodies were rejecting the nutrient and they were slowly starving to death even while eating.

This starving while eating really threw the muggle or non magical governments into an uproar over trying to find out why some people and especially their kids were dieing from starvation while being fed properly hell even fed intravenously in hospitals for the ones that were critical. Also what confused the hell out of everyone in the non-magical world was how come some of the parents that were affected somehow couldn't or wouldn't go to work anymore much less found themselves without any money or even their life savings. This also caused a wide spread panic for awhile in the muggle world over people fearing that there money was being denied them, which nearly cause another world-wide depression with runs on some banks, which had to close, but things settled down after awhile after the people that were affected died off and were forgotten about more or less.

Still within a year all over the British Isles, Europe and Asia 97 percent of the wizarding population of those regions had died off. This also included the young kids and there squib parents that had no knowledge of the magical world cause they hadn't received their letters to magical schools yet.

At age 11, Harry Potter of course didn't receive his letter to Hogwarts or any other magic school, which caused his relatives no uncertain glee. Because of no letter there would be no trip to Diagon Alley (which while still being there was deserted) or Gringotts, which the doors were closed permantly.

Without a trip to Gringotts there would be no blood test to determine that he was Harry Potter and also would confirm all the vaults that were in his possession as well as the family lines of which he would of found out eventually due to manipulations of Dumbledore trying to hide his heritage that he was the last blood and magical heir of Godric Gryffindor, his wife Rowena Ravenclaw and their friend Helga Hufflepuff who lines had died out in the 1600's and who had willed there magic to the Gryffindor/ Ravenclaw lines. He would of also found out that he due to a magical duel he is now the magical heir of Salazar Slytherin the fourth founder. Of course at this time he would of also found out something that was unknown to everyone and that was that his mum wasn't exactly a muggleborn.

Lily Marie Evans-Potter was unknown to her due mostly because of her parents dieing before they told her and her sister Petunia being of 1 year of age when it happen and that was that she was adopted.

Her birth parents weren't even from this realm. You see her real parents were what the few historians in the Dept. of Mysteries would of called High Elves.

High Elves who had given the gift of magic to man and all other creatures in this realm had left this realm over 5 thousand years ago mostly due to them being tired of constantly having to put out the fires and wars of the primitive humans to there way of thinking. They created another realm and moved there. But every once in awhile a group of elves will get curious and decide to do a dimensional shift and check out this realm to see what progress if any has been done. Now there are no set limits on time that these trips are planned or for how long they are to stay here in this realm that is left strictly up to the elves who decide to come.

On the latest trip which occurred in the late 50's two of the elves that went fell in love and got married and had a girl that they named Lillian which they placed a bracelet with that name on it on her left wrist. Now a high elf child is way more powerful than a human wizarding child let alone a high elf is so much more powerful than a witch or wizard so with this in mind Lily's parents put a bind on her magic down to what a normal human witch would be so no attention would be directed towards them until they went back to their own realm at which time they would remove the bind on her magic.

Now High Elves are basically immortal cause they can live a very, very long time. They stop aging at around age 25 and they besides being very powerful magic users they are also the ultimate warriors having a affinity for hand to hand combat and all types of warrior skills they are also unique in there ability as scholars some more than others. Now they can be killed but it is damn near impossible because they have damn near instant healing ability, they can also regrow an arm or leg. But one thing they can't regrow is a new head, and that is how they can be killed, by removing their head from their shoulders.

And that is how Lily got separated from her parents. You see in 1960 a couple of months after she was born her parents were driving down a road in England when they were involved in an accident. They were both knocked out. When they came too they were told that there child had been killed when she had lost her head. They were shown a baby girl minus a head. This cause them so much grief that they and there group decided to end their trip early and they shifted back to there own dimension. Unknown to all concerned there was another couple with a young girl in the accident, that girl was the one to loose her head and also the one that was wrongfully shown to Lily's parents. Lily herself was found a day later in a ditch after her parents had already left this dimension and was put in a orphanage where she was adopted soon after by the Evans family. Of course she grew up never knowing that she was a dormant High Elf, never taking the blood test at gringotts figuring she was just a muggleborn.

So there the power the dark lords knows not: Simple really Harry Potter born of James and Lily Potter was a half blood: Half human mage (first in nearly thousand years) / High Elf, which was so far above a mage the comparison wouldn't even be considered.

And because his mum was adopted that is why neither Petunia nor Dudley didn't die off as squibs when all the other squibs died off a couple of years earlier.

By the age of 12, Harry had mastered karate and had moved on to jujitsu mainly because besides teaching another offensive and defensive martial arts technique it also taught sword and knife fighting which he took to like a duck to water.

He also at this time had really gotten into mediation so much so that he had literally built up defensives in his mind.

One day while mediating he met a weird looking black-feathered bird like creature and a black wolf. They both came up to him and stopped right in front of him before they literally flew and jumped thru his chest, which of course woke him up from his mediation wondering what the hell was that. But he was soon flooded with knowledge of each creature.

The bird was what turned out to be a Shadow Phoenix born for war and conflicts. It had the ability to travel instantly anywhere in the world by flashing there in a whirl of black fire. It also could carry extremely heavy loads and had tears that could heal any wound. It also could see thru any object and could throw balls of black fire that were called flames of judgment, which could put a block on a evil person or creature to stop them from doing evil things by causing them pain when they tried to do evil things or if they were just dark (which there is a difference) then it would just knock them out until they were revived by Harry himself or 7 days had passed, whichever came first. Also unknown to Harry at this time but the flames could also turn a evil wizard into a muggle if he so desired but since there weren't very many wizards left in the world and knowing the reason why was because of Harry unknowningly casting the Praedia Bellica curse the Phoenix didn't see any reason to tell him about this particular ability at this time.

The wolf was of course a shadow wolf that had gave him the ability to shadow walk at an early age. It also gave him the ability to see in total darkness and has the strength, smell, hearing, and speed of a wolf.

At age 13, something weird happened. He hit puberty and girls who before this time were his mortal enemy who was always getting him into trouble and who were the weirdest creature type things in the known universe. When suddenly girls that just yesterday you couldn't pay him to be anywhere near them much less want to talk to them suddenly he finds himself unerringly drawn to them and much to his dismay he finds them interesting and very much wants to hang out around them and actually oh my god talk to them! What the hell is going on! And that ain't all, something weird is happening to his body it is starting to do some very weird and embarrassing things!

He of course never got the talk from Vernon and since he worked a lot, went to martial arts class in his spare time and of course his relatives would shit a brick if he brought anybody home didn't really have any friends to get information from about what was happening even bad information would have been better than no information. He finally broke down and asked the school nurse. He didn't know who was more red faced him or the nurse. But she pointed him to the sex education teacher, which broaden his horizons and open his eyes to the wonderful world of sex!

Did I forget to mention that High Elves are very sexual creatures!

At the age of 14 Harry inadvertently became owner of a new and fast growing Internet company. When he found sex, he beside finding out more about girls and why he was getting these strange feelings and things happening also found the internet and the things you could look up on it, mainly naked girls having sex! So in his natural inclination he dove in headfirst and learned all he could about computers and the Net. And this in turn cause him one day to be drawn to a crystal type rock he saw half sticking out of the ground in a vacant field. The crystal like substance when he pushed some of his magic into sorta came alive. He unknownly created a sentient crystal rock. One of the first projects she helped him with was becoming the brains behind the Internet Company he set up.

Using his magic he setup a company using the existing phone lines he was able to produce a modem powered by his magic (note: even if the ministry of magic still existed, they couldn't of figured out that the modem was runned by magic cause the high elves magic was way more powerful than the wizards and wouldn't of shown up) which allowed the user to run at speed of 2million kbps which way beat the other internet companies who were running at the new speed of 33.6 thousand kbps and they were charging by the hour where as he was charging 10 pounds a month total. Needless to say he soon within a year push all the other Internet companies into the ground.

By the time he turned 15 Harry James Potter was a billionaire. All the governments worldwide were using his Internet service as well as the majority of the people on the Net. He was also getting laid quite a lot at least two or three times a day.

By the time he was 18 yrs of age he was the most sought after and most eligible bachelor in the world as well as the richest a many times billionaire! Hell he had his own Harem of over 100 of the most beautiful and intelligent women in the world.

So due to one man's manipulative ways a whole hidden world of magic had died off and a spirit of a dark lord would forever wander the world with no one left to help him perform a ritual to regrow a body. And a little boy who was left on the steps of relatives that didn't want him grew up more or less independently and besides being the most powerful magic user in this realm also became the richest person on the planet and for the rest of his life he enjoyed it to the hilt!


End file.
